


Morning Light

by tigereyes45



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Early Mornings, M/M, Post-Canon, lazing in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Satin has been there for Jon more then many of the men of the Night's Watch have been. They've been through hell together, but today Jon gets to relax in bed while smelling Satin's lovely perfume.
Relationships: Satin Flowers/Jon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request left for me on tumblr by an anon. I'm taking requests while this election is going on since I understand many of us(Americans from the USA) will be really tense and anxious as this election so feel free to leave a request for something you would prefer to read and focus on instead.

(I assumed you meant his squire at the Night's Watch. If it was another Satin just let me know!)

Jon couldn't help but roll his eyes as he catches a sniff of Satin's beard. His former squire was still combing perfume into the mess of hair stuck at the end of his chin. It smells like winter roses. How anyone can consider that tuff as a beard, Jon will never know. Yet it was something Satin takes pride in. One of his rare traits that separate him from the women he's so often compared too. A sign that he is truly a man. Though Jon has known that since his first battle. Despite having started off cowardly, Satin fought bravely. Going so far as to even helping him set the stair of Castle Black ablaze.

"You take such pride in that tuft," Jon teases pulling Satin closer to him in his bed.

"Why shouldn't I?" There's a huff, but it's a joke. If he was truly upset then no amount of effort Jon would give could keep his slippery partner in his bed. He had to learn that lesson the hard way when they were beyond the wall once. What was a routine meeting with the free folk to keep up the alliance ended with Satin streaking through their camp, a flustered Jon watched on unable to stop him from slowing down and deciding to just casually stroll around. Unsurprisingly the free folk barely paid any attention to the sight of his bare, freezing ass. What was surprising was how close Tormund had watched on.

"Where are your thoughts Lord Commander?" Satin's long fingers find their way twisting through his long brown locks. He makes sure to stroke his fingernails along Jon's scalp. As always it helps to calm Jon down.

"Remembering a difficult lesson."

Satin raises his head with a steady hand under Jon's chin. "You've had many of those." That sad look was unbefitting of his soft, dark brown eyes. Those same eyes that have watched Jon face some of his deepest tragedies. Just like those soft hands with their calloused fingertips that have held him steady between his greatest victories.

With a resolve that matches even his lord father's Satin remained loyal. When others fled from the Night's Watch Satin has thrown himself into his training. While most of the brothers become bitter, Satin refused to lose that smile of his. Nor the view that life is worth it. Even after losing the freedoms the rest of the world gets to enjoy. When the free folk were welcomed by Jon, Satin was silent. Where many were against Jon's choice, Satin said nothing. It was a gift. One Jon was not able to see until after his death. When he came back, Satin was still there. Loyal, and stalwart. In many ways this man had truly become the light of his life up here on the wall.

"You know I love you, right?"

"I know."

Jon buries his face into Satin's chest. Gently his love continues to massage his head as he holds him close. Snow could fall asleep just like this. Satin's flowery perfume in his nose and those lovely, long fingers running through his hair.

"I love you too," he whispers as they continue to laze in bed for the rest of the morning.


End file.
